


Inspired by Peonies

by zutaralover94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Florists, Tattoos, florist zuko, pretty vanilla, tattoo artist katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Katara leaned on the glass counter behind the cash register and looked out across the street at the floral shop. It was great inspiration for most of her own tattoos. She bit her lip as she watched the dark haired florist water the flowers hanging outside the shop.Tumblr Prompt: Florist/Tattoo Artist AU





	Inspired by Peonies

Katara leaned on the glass counter behind the cash register and looked out across the street at the floral shop. It was great inspiration for most of her own tattoos. Katara traced out the familiar jasmine tattoo over her left thumb. She bit her lip as she watched the dark haired florist water the flowers hanging outside the shop.

The shop had been there for longer than she could remember. But the man with a hose only seemed to be there during the summer vacation. She guessed that he went to school or work somewhere outside the city. Only to come back for summer to help the elderly gentleman with the shop.

The late August heat was really beaming down today and even though Katara had the AC on full blast plus a fan she was still having to wipe her forehead every so often. She looked out to the water dripping off the plant buckets and wondered if the water felt as cool and refreshing as it looked. She wondered if the hot florist would water her down and-

“Kat!” Katara sat up straight and blinked over to where Suki had poked her head out of one of the tattoo rooms. “Stop daydreaming and get me more antiseptic wipes please!” Suki closed the door back and Katara grumbled going to the back to get the wipes.

It would be fine here in a week; the guy was probably headed back to wherever he went during the off season. She would go on about her business tattooing and piercing soon forgetting, or pretending to forget, all about the florist.

Katara knocked before bringing in the wipes as Suki wiped down the empty seat and equipment. “Hey, I’m going to go get a frappe across the street want one?”

“Mhmm, sure ‘getting a coffee’. You’re just checking out hot flower boy before he leaves for the off season.” Suki smiled up to her. “Sure, I’ll take a vanilla one with a shot of strawberry syrup.”

“The usual got it.” Katara walked out grabbing her phone and wallet before pushing open the door open to the hot outside.

Suki and Katara had gotten lucky on the location of their shop. The landlords were great and made sure that they were always taken care of. The shops sat near the pier and had an old main street type feel. Summer months were always super busy and sometime holidays during the off season business would pick up. The locals were great and friendly and were always kept busy. The community really looked out for each other.

Katara jogged across the street to the flower shop. She peaked in the windows to see a large bouquet of large, multiple petal flowers. They were a soft pink and Katara instantly knew these would be her next tattoo. She was dying to put a design down her leg. These would look perfect high thigh maybe with a little bit of red coloring.

“They’re peonies.”

Katara practically jumped when the hot florist came around the side of the building. He was even hotter in person. Spirits, those golden eyes made something in her stomach flutter. Katara looked back to the flowers, “They are pretty.”

“Come on in,” He held open the door for her. “It’s hot out here.”

Katara nodded and stepped through the door. Her skin prickled with goosebumps at the temperature change. Katara rubbed her bare arms.

“Sorry, got to keep it cool for the flowers.” The florist chuckled and walked towards the large basin of peonies. There were two different colors pink and white. “So, the peonies, right?” He pulled out one of each. “They symbolize riches and honor and they can practically grow anywhere with sun.”

“They’re pretty.” Katara reached out and touched the soft petals.

The florist chuckled and looked over her arms. “Looking to add to your own display?”

Katara rubbed her arms again, “Something like that.”

“You’ve got a lot of our favorites.” He pointed out the jasmine on her thumb.

“What can I say? Your shop is great inspiration.” Katara held out her hand for him to get a better look.

“Well thank you.” The florist took her hand and tilted it to see the underside of her arm. Her whole left arm was filled with flowers and lace patterns. Suki always said that was the classy side of her. Her right arm only had a few tattoos. They were little and all had to do with some importance. Including the ‘to infinity’ that went with Suki’s ‘and beyond’ tattoo they each gave each other when the tattoo shop opened. “You do really great work.”

“Thanks,” Katara felt a blush as he let go of her hand.

“Let me get these wrapped for you, Miss…” The cute florist began to walk behind a long display case of flower bouquets. Most of them red roses.

“Katara.” She smiled and reached out to touch the red and white petals of an arrangement.

“Well, it’s great to meet you Katara.” He wrapped the three peonies in a clear bag and wrapped in some flower food. “My name’s Zuko. I usually only work here during the summer. My uncle always needs a hand during the busy months.”

Katara almost blurted out ‘I know’ but realized how stalkerish that sounded in her head and stopped herself. She nodded and reached for her wallet.

“Don’t worry about it.” Zuko handed over the flowers. “As long as you show me the finished work.”

Katara shook her head, “I- Thank you.” She was beginning to think maybe she should rethink her placement.

“Any time,” Zuko gave her a smile. “See you around?”

“Yeah, thanks again.” Katara held up the flowers to her nose and breathed in the sweet fragrance. She walked out thanking herself that she didn’t say or do anything stupid. Like way to go. It only took three years but hey you know his name now.

+++

Eight Months Later

+++

Katara and Suki are standing and looking out the window at the large sheets of rain, only minutes earlier the sky had been a perfect blue. But she guesses that’s the only downfall to Ember Island. The weather was bright and sunshiny in the morning to a grey thunderstorm blowing rain through the small town. Katara was glad it was raining now. Here in a few days this would really hurt business.

“Hey look,” Suki nudged Katara and pointed in the opposite direction than what Katara was looking. “Your boy toy is home.” Suki started cackling. Katara watch the part-time florist run from one cover to the next, getting soaked when he ran to the next one. They watched as he made it to the shop and pull on the door, only to be unsuccessful. “When are you going to show him your tattoo?”

Katara rubbed at her left thigh under her leggings and watched Zuko knock on the door and yank on the door again. “Uh, probably when it gets warmer.” She watched Zuko hop from one foot to the other and shake out his hair.  He began knocking again. “You know, because it’s so…”

“High on your thigh you’re going to have to wear daisy dukes in order to show it off?” Suki smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Katara rolled her eyes that set Suki off in another gigglefest.

Katara watched as the drenched florist banged with his fists on the door. He waited a minute before looking around. Katara watched golden eyes to her blue eyes. “Oh shit!” Katara ducked down and shoved Suki out of the window. They began laughing, so hard that Suki snorted, and they began laughing at that.

There was a tinkling sound of the door being opened. Both Katara and Suki froze on the floor. They turned to their soaked visitor.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Zuko asked.

Katara blushed and began to stand, “Yeah, it’s,” She brushed off her bottom and began walking over to the phone. She handed it over to Zuko with a guilty smile.

“Thanks,” Zuko smiled and began pushing numbers.

Katara looked to where Suki was walking towards the back and gave her a very enthusiastic wink. She looked back to Zuko who was muttering about someone never picking up the phone. He pushed his slick bangs back off his forehead and Katara clutched onto the counter to keep from swooning. Katara looked away quickly when he pulled the phone down and began dialing again.

After a few more minutes, Zuko handed the phone back to her. “Do you mind if I hang out until this blows over?”

Katara looked up from where she was checking their email, “Oh, yeah.” She shrugged a shoulder and gestured to the couch. “You want a water or anything?” Katara stood to go grab her one from the back and maybe a towel for the sopping florist.

“Sure.”

When Katara came back she held out a clean towel to Zuko, “Here you go.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Zuko rubbed the towel over his head. He looked around the shop. “I thought you only did flowers.”

Katara looked at their gallery wall filled with skulls, lines, flags, cartoons and a mix of other things. “We’ve done a few things.”

“They’re pretty cool.” Zuko pointed to a pair of snakes wrapped around each other.

“Thanks.” Katara bit her lip and looked around the shop. She hoped in some weird way that Zuko approved of the place. Hopefully it didn’t look to dingy or worn down. They had tried to keep it in fresh condition the last six years.

“What’s the craziest tattoo you’ve ever done?” Zuko looked closer at a fully colored mermaid.

“Craziest?” Katara hummed and thought back over the years. “I did a full irezumi sleeve. Though maybe that’s not the craziest. It was just so time consuming and so much ink.” Zuko looked over his shoulder to her. He looked impressed. “Funniest… was the ‘caution: don’t choke’ on someone’s lower abdomen.” Katara bit her lip. “Let’s just say I don’t think it would be a problem for whoever decides to...”

“No way.” Zuko’s eyes crinkled with his laughter. “That had to be so awkward.”

“Eh,” Katara shrugged. “Most of the time we can talk people out of bad decisions. But he was persistent. And who was I to tell LDS no?”

Zuko laughed and went back to looking over the different swords and dagger designs Suki has done. Katara let him look over the different pictures, giving comments when asked. He even asked where the most sensitive parts were and where she would recommend for someone’s first tattoo. Katara tilted her head. He seemed like the type to have a skull or a dragon on his shoulder. He had this whole momma’s boy look but Katara could guess there was a badass under all that florist vibe.

“Oh, look at that,” Zuko began chuckling and stepped away from the wall of photos and to the door. Katara looked outside to see a break in the rain. The hanging baskets across the street were spilling out water as the wind pushed them. Sun peeked through briefly through the clouds. “Got to love the weather around here.”

Katara laughed softly and nodded, “This is nothing. During the winter we can have freezing temps with sunshine and then close to summer temps with cloudy skies the very next day.”

“Wow, really?” Zuko looked back at her and then back outside. “That sounds about right actually.” Zuko fiddled with the towel in his hand before turning and handing it out to Katara. “I really owe you one.”

“It’s cool. Don’t worry about it.” Katara took back the towel and began folding it in half just so she had something to do with her hands.

“No really,” Zuko’s smile slowly began to morph into a smirk. “How about dinner? Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at…” He looked to the door to see when they closed and then back to Katara, “Eight thirty?”

Katara blushed and her jaw worked but her voice didn’t so she just nodded a few times.

“Great,” Zuko smiled and stepped out of the shop. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah,” Katara smiled too and gave a pathetic wave. She watched as Zuko once again walked to his shop and yanked on the door. It flew open with the force he pulled on the door and cause Zuko to stumble. But he made it inside and Katara squealed.

“Finally!” Suki laughed from where she was standing in the doorway to the back.

+++

Katara bit at her freshly painted thumb nail as eight thirty was quickly approaching. Suki slapped her hand away from her teeth. “Stop that or we’ll have to repaint them. And I don’t think that they will be dry by the time he gets here.”

Suki had pushed Katara out the door two hours early to go home and get changed in the chiffon and lace, black romper. It showed off almost every tattoo she owned. It also flirted with showing off her newest peony design along her right thigh and hip. Suki insisted she wear her black wedged sandals and her hair down. Katara slid two gold bands up her upper arm on her right side. And she felt very… pretty.

When Zuko arrived, he was wearing a dark red shirt and dark denim jeans, and held out a bouquet with a rose, a tulip and some flower with lots of tube like petals. “These are for you.”

Katara blushed and took them, taking a deep breath of the rose. “Thank you. They’re beautiful. Let me just…” Katara turned to go find a jar to put them in.

But Suki stepped out from the back hallway and took the flowers, “I’ll put these in water. You kids have fun.” Suki winked. “Home before 10 tomorrow. Alright? I can’t do the bachelorette party all by myself.”

“Suki.” Katara’s eyes were wide.

“Got it.” Zuko chuckled and opened the door for Katara. Katara grabbed her bag and talked out with a quick ‘bye’ to Suki. Zuko motioned to the car in the spot right in front. It wasn’t flashy but it was a really nice car. He opened the door for her and closed it when she was situated. Katara caught his eye slide down to her leg where her tattoo peaked out.

Zuko took her out to the pier and they sat outside under a canopy filled with all kinds of different bulbs. There was a band playing softly somewhere further up the pier that filtered over the sounds of the waves. Katara was surprised how easily the conversation flowed between them. The only pauses were to shove their faces with fish sandwiches and chips.

Zuko talked about his studies inland and Katara went on about her limited time at college and art projects. “Well, you do amazing work.” Zuko reached across the table and traced over the petals of an anemone on her wrist. It caused goosebumps to run up her arms. “They look great. And there’s so many.” Zuko rubbed his knuckles up her forearm.

Katara shivered and leaned into the touch, “Thanks.”

“So, where’s your peonies?” Zuko’s lips turned up a bit as he thumbed at a sunflower in the crook of her elbow.

“Peo-?” Katara tilted her head and then it clicked he was talking about the flowers on her thigh. She moved around the table slightly and raised the hem of her shorts slight showing off the bud and first flower. “I’m afraid I can’t show you anymore,” Katara looked around. “Here.”

The hand that had been tracing out tattoos dropped to the outside of her thigh. He barely skimmed the outside of the black ink with his thumb. Goosebumps immediately following and spreading where the warmth brushed her skin. Zuko looked up to the tattoo artist, “Well then how do I know whether or not they are a true likeness if I can’t see all of it?” Katara shivered and it wasn’t because of the breeze coming off the ocean. “How about we get out of here?” Golden eyes sparkled of mischief and the dark eyebrow rose. Katara nodded and then Zuko was pulling her up and tugging her to the exit. He paused briefly to pay for the meal.

Katara bit nervously at her thumb nail. Zuko pulled her hand away from her lips and kissed her knuckles, “That’s a bad habit.”

+++

Katara would have loved to give you a description of what the inside of Zuko’s apartment looked like but she barely had slipped off her shoes when Zuko pressed her up against the door kissing her. And damn was it a kiss. Katara lifted one leg and then the other as Zuko held her up. There was a slight grunt between their lips. Katara smiled slightly and her fingers slid deeply into Zuko’s hair.

“Fuck,” Zuko groaned between their kiss. He dropped one leg and then the other, taking Katara’s hand and pulling her through the dark apartment. “I believe you have a tattoo to show me.”

Katara giggled as she walked through the door to the bedroom. The bed was a slight mess but other than that it was quite tidy. Zuko turned her so the back of her knees hit the bed. He grasped her briefly and his hand slid to her back, unzipping her romper. Katara let it fall from her body and step out of it.

Zuko ran his hands down her sides and turned her right hip more towards him. He thumbed at the black ink of the largest peony on her hip and pushed up on the dark red lace panties. “Looks really good. Your friend did this?”

“Well,” Katara looked down to her hip. “I designed it but yeah, Suki did the actual inking part.”

Zuko hooked his fingers in the lace and tugged it down her legs. When he came back, he lifted her legs from under her and dropped her back onto the middle of his bed. Katara lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down into a kiss.

The florist gave a few more kisses before slowly kissing down her neck, over her shoulder and then down the valley of her chest. Here his tongue traced the three white snowflakes. His hand cupped each breast and thumbed at her nipples through each lace cup.

Katara curved up into the attention and her hands slid into the dark hair, holding Zuko to her. As he continued to kiss and nip at her, Katara reached back and unclasped her bra. Zuko helped her slide the straps off and when she was completely naked, his lips sucked on one newly exposed tip. “Ah~.”

Zuko smirked and moved closer to the snowflakes, where his teeth nipped, and he sucked hard forming a bruise right in the crease. His hands never stopped wandering and she was pleasantly surprised when fingers played just on the outside of her pussy. Katara’s hips bucked up into the hand, causing the florist to chuckle, “You okay there?”

“Fuck,” Katara moaned and brought a hand up to her mouth as two of Zuko’s fingers slid into her. She gasped and bit at her knuckle. She welcomed the pleasure that zinged in her as he gently fucked his fingers into her. Zuko moved his mouth over to her other breast and left another mark there. “Ahhhmmm,” Katara’s fingers tangled in the hair and she tugged back a little.

Katara felt the fingers rub against her walls that caused her knee to jerk. Zuko pushed it down and opened as he slowly raised up. Golden eyes looked to where he dipped his fingers into her.  She whined around the knuckle as he added another finger. The hand that had been in Zuko’s hair now clinched over the wrist holding onto her leg. He looked up to her with a smirk, “You are beautiful.” The tattoo artist moaned and turned her head away with a blush.

Zuko pulled away from her and Katara let out an unhappy whimper. Her hand fell from her face as she watched him reach over to the desk that sat nearby and pull out a box of condoms. He took one out and gave her an eyebrow raise in question. Katara groaned, sat up and reached for the square, she opened it with ease and looked down to where Zuko was still fully clothed. “That was your clue to undress.” Katara raised an eyebrow back at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zuko raised his hands in surrender before pulling off his shirt over his head with one hand (how do guys do this?!) and Katara’s mouth began to water. Her poor tattoo artist brain began picturing every gorgeous line she could draw over that well-sculpted center. It was hot. The muscles of his shoulders, the formed abs, and the v that dipped down into his jeans.

Sweet Spirit Water she was in the presence of a god.

How a simple florist looked that good under his clothes, Katara had no idea. She watched as he undid his pants and pushed down his jeans and boxers off his legs and onto the floor. He knelt in front of her and yup, Katara subconsciously rubbed her chin for drool. Zuko caught on and chuckled at her. He took the packet from her hand and rolled it down himself. Then taking her open legs and pulling her towards him. Katara’s elbows gave out and she laid on her back. She looked down at him and bit her lip.

“This okay?” Zuko smiled to her. Katara nodded and laid her hands over her boobs. Zuko leaned a little over her and Katara gasped. Zuko ran the head of his dick over her opening and it was hot. She rocked her hips down towards him. She wanted him in her now. So, Katara lifted her legs around his waist and Zuko only continued to rub against her.

“Zuko…” Katara whined and reached out for him.

“Yeah?” Zuko just kept rutting against her.

“Fuck, please.” The tattoo artist was almost ashamed of how desperate she sounded. But she wanted his just-as-godly-blessed dick fucking her into the mattress.

“Your wish is my command.” Zuko said with a smirk. It slowly turned into a groan as he entered her tight pussy.

And Katara thanked every god she could think of for Zuko. He was so big and spirits if he would just nudge his hips a little faster. There was a slight stretch as he sank all the way in. It had Katara’s fingernails digging slightly into her soft flesh. She dropped both her hands when she realized the extra sensation was going to send her into an early orgasm.

There was only a moment before Zuko began shifting. He was slow to pull out and then sink back in a few times before he finally picked up speed. Katara moaned at each thrust deep into her and quickly shoved a hand over her mouth as she looked up to Zuko. His golden eyes were taking in everything. From where he was sliding deep into her, to where her breasts jiggled with each swing of his hips, to the hand over her open mouth, then up to where he caught her big, dark blue eyes wide and begging for him.

“Mmm!” Katara’s hand clutched into the covers below her and her hips lifted off the bed slightly to rock into Zuko’s thrusts. Zuko ran his hand up and down her tattooed hip and thigh, his other hand reaching out for hers that was twisted in the sheets, he linked their fingers together and drove his hips harder into her.

“Fuck. Katara,” Zuko groaned as Katara met each thrust. “So good, so tight.” He leaned over and his head dropped to her shoulder, causing him to shift deeper into her. Katara’s cry was hidden behind her fist. He nipped and marked a small spot on her shoulder.

“Harder…”

Zuko’s teeth bit harder into the next spot on her shoulder and Katara hissed. He continued to be clamped down on her shoulder through the next few jolting thrusts. He let go and looked down to the dark bite, then turning to look at Katara’s blissed face. Her legs were shaking around him and Zuko slowed to short thrusts. Katara moaned from where her hand was back over her mouth.

Zuko pushed the hand away and clasped that hand too. He raised both of them to lay beside her head on the pillows. The florist made sure to keep the thrusts light until Katara came back down a little farther.

Katara’s fingers flexed around his, “I’m good. Really good.”

Zuko gave a small smile to her breathless words and began to pick up speed again. Katara gave the softest of whines when he thrust all the way in and stayed there to rock his hips. He didn’t pull out far before pushing back in feeling her pulse and clench around him. Zuko internally told himself he did not need to cum. But it was there just a few good thrusts away.

“Ahhh,” Katara turned her head and began rocking back against him again. Almost even chasing his hips when he pulled back.

Zuko bit his lip and picked up the pace again. He could hold off. His thrusts became erratic in a few thrusts. He was concentrating on anything but the fact his stomach tightened in need to cum. He traced the tattoos across her arms, the three white tattoos in the valley of her chest and Zuko’s peonies drawn on her thigh with his eyes. Next time, if there was a next time, he’s going to trace them all with his tongue. Then his eyes got distracted from where he sank into her and his ears took in the sound of skin meeting wet skin.

The florist growled and released her hands to grab at her hips. He brought her to meet him in ever uneven thrust. His fingers were probably leaving soft bruises, but he promised himself to kiss each one of them that he left. Zuko gave his final few thrusts and then sank down into Katara, into the mattress.

Katara smoothed down Zuko’s hair with her fingers. Slightly struggling to breathe under the weight of Zuko. But seeing how he did most, all, of the work, Katara felt he had every right to rest a bit. Then again, the extra body heat and sweat was making her even more uncomfortable. Katara patted his back and dropped her legs from around his hips. She felt soft kisses touch her skin and they tickled her. Katara shoved Zuko away. “Okay, off! I’m hot and sweaty and want a shower!”

Zuko chuckled and moved back. He got off the bed and walked to the other door to a bathroom. She sat up and groaned as her hip clicked. Katara followed him into the little room. He was grabbing out towels and a washcloth for her. “I don’t have any girly soaps sorry. Just the generic stuff.” He motioned to the small standalone shower.

“That’s fine.” Katara shrugged and walked the step to the shower. She fiddled with the knobs a moment before finding the perfect temperature. “I would ask if you want to join…”

Zuko laughed and shook his head, “Yeah, I know. There’s barely enough room to turn around in there.”

Katara laughed too and stepped in under the warm spray.

“Towels are on the vanity. I can find you something to wear to bed or home?” Zuko cringed and hope it wasn’t too obvious he wanted her to stay.

“Thanks!” Katara called over the water.

+++

Katara had in fact stayed the night. The next morning was actually slightly rushed seeing as Zuko needed to be in the shop by 8. He dropped her off at her apartment at 8:02 with a rushed kiss to her lips and a promise to text later.

Katara got herself together lazily. Taking a real shower and putting on clean clothes. When she made it into the shop Suki had giggled and told her she was glowing. Katara rolled her eyes at that.

“So, when’s the next date?” Suki wiggled her eyebrows.

“Not sure, but probably soon.” Katara said setting up her station. The bachelorette party would be in soon.

“Then you guys are official?” Suki asked as she sat in the chair Katara just wiped down.

“Sure,” Katara shrugged and pushed Suki out of the chair.

“Aw! The florist and the tattoo artist!” Suki cooed as got out of the chair she did an over flourished twirl and got to the door. “The baby is sure to own a library coffee shop hybrid thing!”

“Oh spirits. No.” Katara shook her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a week spent writing plot, a week spent writing porn and three days editing... I got this!
> 
> Also here are the inspiration for Katara's tattoos!  
> http://www.galknows.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/37.jpg  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/131237776628636097/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BX5UNuSnn3j/
> 
> Also! Kudos are great but I love hearing what you really think!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
